Lavi Lionce
Lavi Lionce is a pandimensional being and the keeper of Pandimensional Fusion. They, themselves, are a fusion of two pandimensional beings: Lane Enceladus and Vic Lilith. They are a member of the Pandimensional Market. Character Appearance Lavi's body is made up by a pair of intertwined flame tails - one pink, one yellow. Their hands are like a lobster's claw, with the right hand consisting of a pink upper claw and yellow lower, and the left hand being the other way around. Their head is half white (right) and half brown (left), with one half of their short, choppy hair being blue (right) and the other being orange (left). Their right eye is pink and their left eye is yellow. Personality They're quite an eccentric creature. Since they're made up of two personalities, they have to feel for two, so they're prone to mood swings. They're generally cheerful, compassionate and agreeable, but can be a little wrapped up in each other. Skills and Abilities They possess the ability to fuse, not only with each other but also other pandimensional beings. They have enhanced problem-solving abilities, combining their personal mental skills, and can fire energy pulses from their clawlike hands. They're also a skilled acrobat. History The two halves - Lane and Vic - met at a sort of 'Addictions Anonymous' group. Lane had gotten into petty crime and theft due to a poor childhood, while Vic, a former (but now forgotten) stage star, had become addicted to using body- and mind-altering drugs to try and remain glamorous and take the edge off their fall from fame. They clicked almost immediately once meeting, and began to meet outside of the group. Despite the two helping each other overcome their vices, their pasts caught up with them - Lane's bitter former street rats and Vic's dealer tracked them down and they were forced to go on the run to escape the criminals trying to kill them. While cornered in a safehouse that turned out not to be so safe, the two revealed their true feelings for each other, and out of intense emotion and a desire to protect the other, they fused into one powerful being, which allowed them to escape their pursuers. It took a while to get used to being Lavi, but soon they got used to synchronising their thoughts and piloting their shared body. This mastery of fusion earned them the right to teach others to do the same, despite fusion being one of the more controversial blessings. They spend most of their time fused nowadays, preferring to be one rather than two, and are practically inseparable. Blessing Fusion is a hard blessing to master. The key requirement is trust - there must be trust from both parties to create a fusion between two pandimensional beings. Trust exercises are a large part of the training, as well as learning how to synchronise. Training is done mostly in pairs. Fusion is generally frowned upon, but research is being made into fusion as punishment. Royal scientists are yet to find a way to fuse unwilling pandimensional beings as punishment, as the key factor of trust would be absent. Lavi is the biggest protestor of this kind of behaviour, as they feel that it'd be a personal insult to them - using fusion, which is a large part of their identity - as a cruel punishment. Trivia *Their name is a pun on the word 'alliance' - L. Lionce. Additionally, the first two letters of their first names, 'Lane' and 'Vic', form 'Lavi'. Separately, their surnames are: **Lilith, a mostly invisible satellite around the size of Earth's moon. **Enceladus, the 6th-largest moon of Saturn. *Lane and Vic do occasionally spend time unfused, which is very confusing for all around them, who are unused to seeing them ''not ''as Lavi. Most people know Lavi better than they do Lane and Vic, but staying constantly fused can be unhealthy. Category:Nonbinary Characters Category:Pandims Category:Blessed Category:Pandimensional Market Category:Pandimensional Fusions